As The 7th Month Dies
by TheWackedOne
Summary: My first 1 wat happens when neville gets luna prgenant on haloween? PLEASE REVIEW!
1. The Beginning

**As the 7th Month Dies**

_The DA was a big success again _thought Harry for the millionth time...once a week after the meeting since Halloween, _Well...he's just as bad as Umbridge and were learning tons of advanced stuff anyways..._

_no,_ said one part of him. _Isn't what happened ad enough already?_ But its still joyous...I must be happy for them I guess...

Harry Potter age 16 was sitting on his bed at school seeing Halloween afternoon again and again in his minds eye. Neville and Luna were very vivid..

Harry hadn't been able to look at either of them until Christmas (he was drunk anyway) and by then the problem was clear. The fact remained that Luna Lovegood, freak of the school, was to be a fifteen year old mother.

Whereas May 7th was approaching quickly and the wedding arrangements almost complete, it was still not for another two weeks.

Ginny, Hermione, Cho, the Patils and Lavender had already thrown 16 baby showers for the child due at the end July just near Neville and Harry's birthday.

Just as the seventh month dies.

**A/N**

**This is my first one. It's weird but I'm strongly encouraged my my friends in school, and the "goth" in my class.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**ME**


	2. the ceremony

May 20th was finally here. The school was no longer the dark cold stone building, but adorned in white, pink, blue and garlands of anti-allergy flowers.

The Room of Requirement was now a church chapel, dressed in wedding decorations. Dumbledore was to marry Neville to Luna, and present them with a wedding present form the school. They were also to have a special room with a portrait-guardian.

Neville's grandmother and temporarily magically healed parents were sitting in the front row.

The D.A. except Harry (the best man) and Ginny (maid of honor), sat behind them.

The school and wedding guests were sitting on benches in rows. The orchestra started and the crowd turned.

First came Ginny, who smiled as she preceded Luna down the aisle. Harry stared hungrily at her. When she stopped at the front row, the bride began her walk.

Luna looked….gorgeous! No, Stunning! No, like, like, like an angel come to visit mortal beings.

Gone was the short stumpy look, for she was dressed in tall thin gown. Gone were the odd bits and bobs around her. Hidden roses in her cheeks had bloomed, her shoking blue eyes filled with tears of joy. Her delicate gloved hands one on her fathers arm, the other, clutching a bouquet of flowers. She looked at her groom, and saw what was in Neville's eyes.

His eyes were soft with love, yet hard with wary and protectiveness. She could read in his eyes that he would love her until the day both of them died and would then be reunited. She could read that he would love their child and any other children she might bear by him. She knew he would give her all the love she would ever need for the rest of her life. She saw in his eyes the man that she loves and is willingly marrying.


	3. Back to Norm?

I'm really sorry for not updating in so long. I'm a lazy bum. Whoops. The chapters look MUCH bigger in my tiny notebook.

**I own the books, but not the rights.**

**--**

Neville lay on the bed with a sigh. Luna sat back in a rocking chair, staring at her husband. She stood up and lay beside him. "You know," she murmured, "we're going to stand out more than before. Not that I care, I'm still gonna be Loony Lovegood. Of course, now I'm a Longbottom, but at least my initials are still L squared."

"I know" her husband replied. "I know," he said again, "I know. And if anyone jeers at you, you tell me, I know some damn good curses and hexes and jinxes since the D.A. We can overcome anything now. We're married." The lights went out.

"True, that and I have a Trecpiddindle leaf!" came the voice of Luna Lovegood in the dark. They both fell into a soft, dreamless, sleep.

The next day the giddiness of her wedding was wearing off, and Luna was back to normal. (Define _normal_.) Her dreamy eyes with long lashes, her dark blonde hair playing at her shoulders, and having some weird plant or rock sticking out from her bag. Occasionally she would swat the air to ward off a Snorkleshufflebug or something.

"Hey Luna!" Ginny was waving at the end of the Great Hall.

"Oh, hello," said Luna, drifting over.

"'Sup?" asked Ginny.

"Oh, you know, the ceiling, the sky, giants, Josh Cooper, - but of course, you don't know Josh Cooper, do you? - oh! Hippogriffs are also up. Speaking of which, what happened to Buck- I mean, Witherwings? Wait, what was the question? And was that rhetorical?" Although it was said in a grand total of about 4 57/792 seconds, she still managed to sound dreamy.

"Oh, never mind. So… ummmm… Ummmmm…" Ginny faltered. Luna, looking sympathetic, cried, ""Oh, Ginny, I told you to keep your Porpinchank seeing mirror with you at all times! Don't worry! I have one!" As Luna dug in her bag for it, Ginny slipped away.

When Luna found her mirror, she looked up, startled. "Oh my gosh! Ginny was kidnapped by Porpinchanks!" She ran off to find Ron, Harry, and of course, Neville.

… _**Two Hours Later…**_

Luna was asleep. Snoring. Loudly. And comically. And animatedly. Ginny walked in, took a look, and burst out laughing.

"Huh? What?" asked Luna groggily. Her eyes widened. "Oh no! Ginny and the Porpinchanks! I have to save her!" She ran straight into Ginny, literally trampling her, and sped out of the room. Ginny lay dazed.

"Oh look at the pretty little birdies! Tweet! Tweet! Tweet!"

**My friend Jenna typed this for me (**_**hey guys!!!**_**), and encouraged me to edit and rewrite parts of it. **_**That Josh Cooper part was all me!**_


	4. Compulsions and Mood Swings

**CHAPTER 4! FINALLY! I was too lazy to type it, and Jenna's a good typer! **_**Thank you, thank you. bow. **_

**Don't own it.**

**--**

Luna was hurtling down the hall, and stopped so suddenly that she fell over. Into a pot. Of chocolate. With strawberries. That were actually vanilla. With caramel. Luna gleefully exclaimed, "BOO YAH!" and began shoveling everything inside of her mouth.

Neville found his wife in their room, asleep. Her belly was about 3 inches bigger. Her mouth, chin, cheeks, and hands were chocolate-strawberryvanilla-caramel covered. Her eyes suddenly snapped open. She began to run around, singing:

When there's trouble you know who to call… 

_TEEN TITANS_

_From their tower they can see it all…_

_TEEN TITANS_

_When there's evil on the attack_

_You can rest knowing they're at your back_

_Cause when the world needs heroes on patrol…_

_TEEN TITANS, GO!_

_With their superpowers they unite…_

_TEEN TITANS_

_Never met a villain that they liked…_

_TEEN TITANS_

_They've got the bad guys on the run_

_They never stop till the job is done_

_Cause when the world is losing all control_

_TEEN TITANS_

_T-E-E-N-T-I-T-A-N-S, TEEN TITANS, LET'S GO!_

_1, 2, 3, 4! GO! TEEN TITANS!_

over andover and over and over and over again. Neville, freaked out, scared, and VERY confused, backed slowly out of the room.

Luna, after about 5 hours, collapsed on the bed, and fell into a deep sleep.

Professor McGonagall was looking at her noted with some very confused thoughts in the frontal lobe of her brain. Unknown to her, all of Luna's other teachers (except Snape, of course) were thinking about the _same thing_: Luna's report card. _She can't come to class, but I can't just _FAIL_ her…_They all sighed simultaneously, wishing that they had less empathy. Why couldn't they just giver her spiky 'F's like Snape did?

Neville was having 'Luna' problems as well.

First, she insisted that he get her chocolate covered mango leaves, then exploded because he didn't bring her apples from Spain, then collapsed on the bed and started crying. 5 seconds later, she sat up, smiled, and sang, "Twinkle twinkle little star…"

Neville was exhausted.

"Luna…" he said tentatively, "Maybe you should go talk to Winky…" He named the depressed alcoholic House Elf.

"WINKY!!!" she exploded! "DO YOU THINK I NEED HELP OR SOMETHING?"

"Ummmmm…" _Well yeah! DUH!_

"Oh, you poor boy!" Mrs. Longbottom exclaimed, concerned. "I'm going to go get you some ice cream with pickles! It's an old home remedy." She skipped out of the room.

Neville climbed out of the window onto the slanted roof of the tower. _HELP!_ he thought.

**Thank you, Jenna. I really appreciate this. **_**You're welcome!**_


	5. Luna's Lessons

**AMAZING! 3 in one day! When I haven't done any in, like, a year! Well, not a year… And thanks again to my lovely typist, Jenna Katz (arnoldthefemalepurplepygmypuff). **_**grins**_** Please read her stories, even though some of them area bout stupid Titanic. **_**TITANIC IS NOT STUPID!**_

**Don't own it.**

**--**

Luna was feeling oddly content. _No, wait, I'm cold. F U, WINDOW!_ And she got up and locked it. Just as she got comfortable, her wand on her bedside table began emitting lights and noises. _I hate that… Why did I set my alarm… again?_

Groaning, Luna got up, took a shower, and dressed. _Soo… What's my schedule for today?_

Luna L.

Monday

Tuesday

Wednesday

Thursday

Friday

7:30-9

cooking

cooking

cooking

cooking

cooking

9-10

breakfast

breakfast

breakfast

breakfast

breakfast

10-11

sewing

cleaning

sewing

cleaning

sewing

11-12

Baby care

Baby care

Self defense

Self defense

Self defense

12-1:30

cooking

cooking

cooking

cooking

cooking

1:30-2:30

lunch

lunch

lunch

lunch

lunch

2:30-3:30

cleaning

sewing

cleaning

sewing

cleaning

3:30-4:30

Self defence

Self defence

Baby care

Baby care

Baby care

4:30-6

cooking

cooking

cooking

cooking

cooking

6-7

dinner

dinner

dinner

dinner

dinner

Oh, yeah… cooking. Today I'm doing pancakes. Can't be too bad. 

… _**15 Minutes Later…**_

"Ah, Luna! Just in time!" peeped the head cook assistant. "Today we are learning…"

"Pancakes."

"And you cook pancakes on the…"

"Stove."

"Good, Ms. Luna!!!"

The lesson continued.

… _**20 Seconds Later…**_

Luna was livid. "Zemplelalenta! I _know_ the difference between a teaspoon and a tablespoon!"

Zeppa stood her ground. "Well, Ms. Luna, can you point them out?"

"FINE!"

Zeppa sighed. "That's not a tablespoon, that's a cup. And that's not a teaspoon, that's an ounce." _Why can't I teach this human? I've taught thousands of elves! Why not her?_ "Okay, let's review…" _Again._

Finally Luna had made her quota of 350 pancakes for Griffindor House, just as the lilac glow filled the kitchen, signaling that they had to put the food on the tables in the kitchen directly under the real house tables. Luna herself walked up the stairs to meet her friends and husband.

Luna sat, cradled by her husband, smiling dreamily. Once again, her eyes widened and she yelled, "GINNY AND THE PORPINCHANKS!" and once again, literally trampled Ginny as she walked into the Great Hall for breakfast.

Ginny, having just woken up from her last trampling, tried to evilly trip Luna as she ran past. Sadly, however, Luna stepped _on_ her foot and trampled Ginny, leaving her rendered immediately unconscious.

**Thanks, Jenna!**


End file.
